


say nice things to me

by elliewritesthings



Series: dentist au [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Embarrassment, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Praise Kink, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliewritesthings/pseuds/elliewritesthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been over six months now, and there’s no reason for him to turn into a pile of mush whenever Levi compliments him, but he does anyway. He admits to himself that this is a thing that happens to him, and now that he’s acknowledged it, surely it will become less of an issue. </p><p>Turning into a pile of mush is still manageable, but the unmistakable arousal that also washes over him is most inconvenient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time it happens, Eren doesn’t think much of it. He’s the guy who’s gotten a boner from a weather report, so it’s nothing too unusual to get a little bit distracted when your smoking hot dentist boyfriend is checking out your teeth. However, it’s not precisely what Levi’s doing to him that’s having such an effect, but what he’s saying.  
  
“Everything looks fine,” he intones as he peers into the back of Eren’s mouth where his wisdom teeth used to be. It’s been a few days now, and he’s gradually moved from soups and mashed potatoes to eating proper food again. “They’re healing well. You been flossing lately?”  
  
It’s difficult to talk while Levi’s holding on to his chin, so he nods slightly. Levi gives an approving hum as he lets go and casually trails his fingers down Eren’s neck. “Yeah, I can tell. Your gaps are looking really clean. Good boy.” The words go straight to his lower regions as restless warmth blooms in the pit of his stomach, spreading all the way up to his chest the more he thinks about it. Levi’s moved on, turning back towards the screen of his laptop and saying something about mouthwash, but Eren’s still hung up on those two words. _Good boy._  
  
It doesn’t make sense how just those two words – ones clearly spoken in jest – could instill such a giddy sense of pleasure in him. He shrugs it off as he throws his arm around Levi’s shoulders and smiles to himself quietly for the rest of the evening.  
  
Eventually, it happens again, and this is where Eren has to admit to himself that there’s some kind of a pattern going on here.  
  
He’s sneaked in to bring Levi some leftover casserole for lunch when Dr. Hanji Zoe ambushes them in the break room, her eyes taking on a maniacal glint as she spots Eren. Despite Levi’s best efforts to distract her with a stack of paperwork, she plops down at the table with them, ignoring her own lunch in favor of digging into the casserole.  
  
“So you’re the infamous Eren, huh?” Hanji chortles through her mouthful of beef and potatoes as she stares Eren down from the other side of the table. Levi’s sitting next to her, but he looks like he’s about to slink under the table any minute now.  
  
“That’s me, I guess,” Eren replies with a smile, somewhat distraught by the murderous aura Levi’s currently projecting. Hanji gives it no mind as she lets out a loud moan.  
  
“Oh gosh, this is so good,” she announces, poking her fork into the casserole one last time before Levi yanks it away from her. “So apparently you’re also a great cook among all the other things.” With a wink in Eren’s direction, she lowers her voice into a mock-whisper and elbows Levi lightly. “This one’s a keeper.”  
  
“My mom made it, but thanks,” Eren replies, but then raises his brows when the words set in. “Wait, what other things?”  
  
“Oh.” In just one syllable, Hanji manages to sound so gleeful that Eren’s surprised she stays put on her seat instead of spontaneously floating up to the ceiling. Her eyes dart between the two of them as a knowing look settles on her face.  
  
“Let me tell you,” she begins, but is soon interrupted.  
  
“Hanji, don’t,” Levi puts in. His voice is strained, even though he doesn’t bother looking away from the food he’s finally reclaimed.  
  
“Hanji, do,” she counters, and it’s a valid point. All of her attention is now focused on Eren and he’s struck with the urge to flee, but his curiosity over these other things is keeping him put. “Let me tell you, it’s been Eren this and Eren that for the last couple of months. I know practically everything about you by now.”  
  
Eren’s jaw drops. He eyes Levi, whose ears are taking on a light pink shade. “Really?” he says, because that’s all he can think of at the moment.  
  
“Don’t even look at me,” Levi groans. “I’m done with this conversation.”  
  
Since Levi’s expression is quickly turning sour, Eren turns to Hanji. “He, uh, talks about me?” he asks, trying to cover up the uncertainty in his voice. He’d never taken Levi for the talkative type, especially about something so private.  
  
“Endlessly,” Hanji affirms with a dramatic flourish. “It’s sickening, I swear I’m getting a cavity just listening to him.”  
  
Eren leans forward, and almost unconsciously begins chewing on the tip of his thumbnail. “Like, um, what kind of stuff?” he asks.  
  
“Let’s see.” Hanji taps her chin and glances upwards, her grin now replaced by a more contemplative look.  
  
There’s a groan from where Levi’s slumping against the table. “Hanji, **don’t.** ” His voice is so venomous that if Eren were in Hanji’s shoes, he’d be running for the hills by now.  
  
However, Hanji’s cheerful demeanor doesn’t falter. “Hanji, do. We’ve been through this already,” she retorts. “Now, let’s see, where do I begin?”  
  
“How about you don’t,” Levi suggests, but neither one of them are paying attention.  
  
“You’re really smart and good with computers and other technical stuff since you’re a computer science major,” Hanji begins to list. “You have like a gazillion friends whom you’ve gathered up by being so trustworthy and mindful of others. Let’s hope some of that will rub off on you, huh, Levi?”  
  
“I don’t really…,” Eren starts to say. His face is growing hot, and as embarrassed he is, he _has_ to find out more. Levi’s saying things about him to others, things that make him seem a lot more interesting than he is in reality, things that suggest he’s proud to have him. The thought fills Eren with an exuberant glow, but he cannot dwell on it further because Hanji’s looking at him expectantly over the rim of her glasses.  
  
He tries to say something, he really does, but the only thing that comes out is a tiny high-pitched laughter that resembles a small woodland animal choking on its meal.  
  
This apparently reminds Hanji of something as she slaps her palm against the table, eyes lit with amusement. “Oh, and also you have a really goofy laugh you’re kind of shy about but he thinks it’s super adorable.” She pokes Levi’s arm. “And when you smile you literally shoot out rainbows and unicorns from your eyes.”  
  
“And he brings me lunch to work,” Levi adds. He’s put down his fork and is at last glancing in Eren’s direction, a faint trace of a smile playing across his lips. “What an absolute sweetheart.” In that moment, Eren wants nothing more than to reach over the table and grab hold of Levi, to cry out to him and to ask him to say more nice things about Eren, but he knows better than to do something so conceited.  
  
“Yeah, and he brings us lunch,” Hanji agrees, batting her lashes at Eren. “Maybe make something with salmon next time? It’s my favorite.”  
  
“Brings _me_ lunch. Mine,” Levi corrects her, and though he’s poking at the casserole, the way his eyes flit over all of Eren as he speaks suggests that the last word applies to more than just his lunch.  
  
For the remainder of their lunch break, Hanji continues to grill him about various personal details that make his face burn. Eren’s fiercely jealous of Levi’s ability to stay expressionless even when his colleague is prying into his personal life – he’s digging into his lunch now and leaving Eren to fend for himself.  
  
The third degree comes to an end once Hanji and Levi have to go back to work. On her way out, she mouths the word ‘salmon’ to Eren with a knowing look in her eyes. Levi calls her an idiot and gives Eren a kiss before following her out into the hallway.  
  
This leaves only Eren, sitting by the wobbly break room table with Hanji’s words still ringing in his ears. Well, apparently they’re Levi’s words, since he didn’t deny any of it. Levi thinks he’s smart and trustworthy and has a cute laugh, and he _called him a sweetheart_. Eren drops his head on the table and emits a sound that could be best described as the aforementioned woodland animal being squashed by a tree.  
  
It’s been over six months now, and there’s no reason for him to turn into a pile of mush whenever Levi compliments him, but he does anyway. He admits to himself that this is a thing that happens to him, and now that he’s acknowledged it, surely it will become less of an issue.  
  
Turning into a pile of mush is still manageable, but the unmistakable arousal that also washes over him is most inconvenient.  
  
Since there’s already been a first and a second, the third time follows soon after. What makes this one worse than the other times is that he’s sitting behind the wheel and thus has nowhere to run or hide.  
  
They’re driving home from the movies and the car in front of them breaks suddenly. Eren reacts in a split-second, slamming on the breaks as well and letting out a string of curses. His head jerks forward as they come to a halt just in time to avoid collision. After raking back the hair falling over his face, he mashes the horn and throws in a couple of insults just for the sake of it.  
  
“Mind your language,” Levi quips from the passenger’s seat. He’s playing some irritating game on his phone that lets out faint beeps every now and then.  
  
“Says the guy who makes shit jokes every two seconds,” Eren replies. There’s still a wisp of hair slipping down to block his view, so he pushes it back to its place, growing self-conscious of the way Levi’s raking his gaze over him.  
  
“Your hair’s getting kinda long,” he points out, the phone in his hands momentarily forgotten.  
  
“Yeah, I guess,” Eren agrees. In his head, he’s cussing at the asshole of a driver in front of them, so it takes a while for the words to register. “I should get it cut sometime next week.”  
  
“Don’t. I like it,” Levi says. His eyes still linger on Eren as if trying to memorize each and every little detail. “You look very handsome like that.” The statement comes so out of the blue that Eren finds himself speechless.  
  
“Uh,” he says. To his horror, he can sense the familiar heat beginning to writhe somewhere around his abdomen, radiating all the way up his chest. As much as he tries to stop it, he feels a flush rise to his cheeks as he opens and clothes his mouth a few times, reminding himself that they’re in the middle of traffic.  
  
Levi stares at him now, _stares_ , and Eren swears that he’s a few inches closer than earlier. “You’re as red as a fire truck right now,” he says with a lazy smirk. “Which is also a good look on you, by the way.”  
  
“Well, what did you expect,” Eren argues and squeezes down at the steering wheel. As Levi shrugs and goes back to playing with his phone, Eren thinks he’s off the hook, only to be proven otherwise moments later.  
  
“I like your eyes, too. They’re a really nice color that sort of changes when the light hits them,” Levi goes on. His fingers swipe across his phone in fluid motions and though there’s still a hint of that idle smirk playing on his lips, his voice sounds so casual, as if they were discussing the weather. “I swear, it’s the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.”  
  
“Thanks?” Eren chokes out in response. Full sentences are now impossible for him, apparently. Besides, he doesn’t even know what he should say when his boyfriend – who, at least to Eren, is literal perfection himself – starts pelting him with compliments, other than _holy fuck please go on.  
  
_ “And your face is so symmetrical, goddamnit. It’s not fair. I just wanna smush it against my chest until forever.” With each word that passes from Levi’s lips, Eren’s supposedly symmetrical face gets redder and redder as he squirms around in his seat. “Have you seen your face? It’s so expressive. I don’t know how you do it, but you can go from a kicked puppy to a fucking sex god in two seconds.”  
  
“What are you doing.” It comes across as less of a question and more of a choked-off groan, and Eren bites down at the sound of his shaky voice. Why is this having such a huge effect on him? “Stop. I’m gonna crash this car, I swear.”  
  
“You’re so cute when you’re blushing like that, so believe me, I’m only getting started.” The vaguely threatening edge in Levi’s voice should _not_ make Eren even more worked up, but it does, anyway – just the thought of Levi showering him in compliments, genuine ones, because goodness knows that Levi’s not the kind of person give compliments lightly, makes his toes curl up in pure contentment, and yeah, there are other parts of him that would also be quite happy.  
  
Oh, right, the road. That’s something Eren should also pay attention to.  
  
He narrowly dodges a van going the other way and cusses up a storm, which earns him a vaguely scandalized look from Levi.  
  
“Such vulgar language, darling,” he says with a little frown, and is it bad that Eren’s first instinct – after wanting to open the door and jump out while still in motion – is to correct himself in hopes of getting more praises?  
  
“I am going to crash this car if you keep that up,” he reiterates, ignoring the need clawing at him from the inside in favor of staring ahead at the traffic. “Let’s see how you like my language then.”  
  
The smartass remark is just about to tumble out from Levi’s mouth, but before he gets the chance to go on, the phone in his hand buzzes to life. He takes one look at the screen and scowls in distaste. “It’s fucking Erwin. If he asks me to cover for him again I’m gonna quit,” he vows as he brings the phone to his ear.  
  
Erwin does ask him to take a few of his patients, and though Levi grumbles, he agrees in the end. For the rest of the drive, he lists every single irritating thing about Erwin, starting from his otherworldly body hair and his inability to manage his schedule so that Levi wouldn’t have to swoop in to save him. Eren’s face returns to its normal color, and though he’s glad he no longer has to deal with being bright red and oddly aroused, the sharp craving for more nice words remains for long after – in fact, even if it subdues for the time being, Eren has a feeling that it won’t disappear completely any time soon.  
  
Later in the evening when he’s in the safety of his own room, he thumps his head against the wall and nearly groans out loud. The words Levi had spoken to him echo in his ears and leave him with a painful longing and a strange sort of guilt. It’s normal to be flattered when people say nice things about you, but this is entirely different, and Eren feels so selfish for wanting more.  
  
This is a problem, and when Eren has a problem, there are two main sources he turns to: the internet and Armin. Since the mere thought of telling anyone about his deep, dark secret terrifies him to the core, he spends the night hiding under the covers with his laptop, shifting through various websites. It’s relieving to find out that this it at least a thing, that he’s not alone in desiring praise. Come morning, he’s much more informed than the previous day and even if he does fall asleep halfway through his lecture, he thinks it’s totally worth it. He has dozens of bookmarks full of resources, all of which add to his confidence to spill the beans to Levi.  
  
When it comes down to it, Eren’s not the type of person to bottle things up. Besides, once he weighs the pros and cons of the situation, the choice is easy – he imagines Levi trailing kisses along his neck and pausing to murmur sweet words into his skin and whoops, there go Eren’s pants. Though Levi can be a bit coarse at times, Eren knows that he’d never mock him for sharing something so intimate, and besides, once he really thinks about it, having a praise kink is among the tamer fetishes. It’s positively vanilla, he reminds himself over and over again as he prepares to leave for Levi’s place for the weekend.  
  
The fluttering in the pit of his stomach doesn’t ease, however – it only grows stronger, and when he gets to Levi’s place next Friday, he’s all nerves. Levi’s still at work, but he’s trusted Eren with his spare key, so he lets himself in. Though he spends about half an hour pacing between the kitchen and the living room, eventually he forces himself to sit down on the couch. His thoughts are still whirring as he digs out his college textbook from his bag and turns the page to where he left off earlier. Letters and numbers blur into one another as he tries to make sense of them, and it’s taking him an unusual amount of effort to keep his gaze from skipping ahead a few rows – no matter how quickly he skims past, it won’t make Levi get home any faster.  
  
The sound of the front door opening and then closing startles Eren out of his scattered thoughts. He listens to Levi’s footsteps advance through the lobby and abruptly stop in the doorway behind him. Even though Eren’s back is turned, he can feel Levi’s stare pierce through him.  
  
“Hi,” Eren calls out. He can’t bring himself to turn around, so instead he stares at the text in front of him, not comprehending a single word. “How was work?”  
  
“Just fine.” The steps carry over to where he’s sitting, and soon there’s a pair of arms wrapping around his neck. “You’re already here, huh.”  
  
Eren cranes his head to meet Levi’s lips in a leisurely kiss. It’s been over six months, but his knees still go weak at a mere kiss. “Is that bad?” he inquires against Levi’s shoulder.  
  
“Of course not.” The response comes instantly, accompanied with affectionate fingers rubbing across his scalp. “Is everything okay? You seem a bit on edge.”  
  
 _Not now. Now’s not the right time_ , he tells himself. _We all know you’re thirsty as hell, but don’t jump him the minute he walks in._ “Yeah, everything’s okay,” Eren assures, and Levi seems to believe him.  
  
“Whatever you say,” he replies, and once he goes off in the direction of the kitchen, Eren can breathe easier once again.  
  
They end up with Levi glued to his side, watching some nature documentary that happened to be on TV as Eren stares at all those letters and numbers. He’s been looking at the same page for goodness knows how long now and he hasn’t learned a thing, other than becoming familiar with the feel of Levi’s hand grasping on to his arm and his head resting on Eren’s chest. He’s surprised Levi doesn’t remark on his pulse that’s probably through the roof.  
  
His attention is drawn away from all the letters and numbers by Levi shifting his weight away from him. “I gotta go to the toilet, be right back,” he exclaims as he staggers up. Eren’s skin feels cold without his touch and he watches as Levi goes. He makes a remark about blatant eye-fucking over his shoulder, but Eren’s too preoccupied with the anticipation that’s been buzzing inside him for what feels like forever.  
  
This is his chance, he decides.  
  
Levi comes back and plops down next to Eren again. He counts to twelve very slowly and then places his book to the side. With remarkable grace for all his nerves, he moves to straddle Levi and slots his lips against his. Levi’s taken aback, so it’s easy for Eren to slide his tongue into his mouth and across his teeth. He’s growing breathless and dizzy, all from one measly kiss, so he has to draw back for some air.  
  
“Okay,” Levi says, a little confused. His hands are smoothing along Eren’s sides and end up resting lightly on his hips.  
  
He holds back the shudder and closes his eyes as he leans his forehead against Levi’s. “I have to talk to you about something,” Eren confesses. Words are less difficult when his eyes are closed, and Levi’s thumbs stroking along his hipbones make him relax in his lap.  
  
Levi’s voice is more serious than before, but at least he hasn’t yet thrown Eren off of him. “And you decided to start off by making out with me?”  
  
Eren squirms a bit. “It’s a sex thing,” he mutters, and feels Levi exhale in relief.  
  
“You’re gonna have to elaborate,” Levi remarks in his ear in a low voice, and he sounds so calm and collected that Eren wants to hide somewhere, which is exactly what he does as he buries his head into Levi’s shoulder.  
  
“Don’t wanna,” he mouths against the fabric of his shirt. “It’s embarrassing.”  
  
“I’m not a mind reader, unfortunately,” Levi replies. He trails his fingers along Eren’s spine slowly. “Come on, what is it?”  
  
“Don’t laugh,” Eren says, and after Levi swears that he won’t, he carries on. “Uh, I may have a bit of a praise kink.”  
  
He waits for a reaction, maybe a mocking comment or laughter, despite of Levi promising otherwise, but there’s only silence. A couple of more seconds pass and he debates sneaking a glance at Levi’s face, but he’s not quite that brave. His hand is still trailing along Eren’s back, so at least he’s not completely repulsed.  
  
Clearing his throat, Eren nudges Levi a bit with his head. “You’re not laughing, are you?” he asks and tries to bury further into the crook of his neck.  
  
“No, I’m not laughing,” Levi replies. He doesn’t sound mocking at all, quite the opposite – his voice is softer than Eren’s ever heard before, and he’s turning his head and talking right into Eren’s ear. “So, you like it when I say nice things about you?”  
  
“Yeah.” Now that he no longer wants to hide and run, he cracks his eyes open and gazes at Levi shyly. “Kinda like dirty talk, but you know. Sweet talk.”  
  
“Yeah, I know.” Eren feels careful fingers slipping under the back of his shirt and draw intricate circles into his bare skin. Levi’s breath is heated against the shell of his ear as he murmurs, “We can do that. No need to look so nervous.” Now there’s a soft chuckle, but instead of filling Eren with shame, it makes him want to curl up like a cat on Levi’s lap and never leave.  
  
After some persuading, Eren finally raises his head up, and when he locks eyes with Levi he sees nothing but compassion and desire reflected back – no judgment or mockery.  
  
“You don’t think it’s weird?” he asks, hesitating.  
  
“I don’t.” It’s a short answer, but Eren’s willing to take it, especially now that Levi’s mouthing at his neck. His teeth scrape along the sensitive skin there, and Eren shivers and clenches his fists into Levi’s shirt.  
  
“I think it’s adorable.” The words are spoken in a hushed tone against his jugular. “You’re adorable.”  
  
“I am?” Eren asks, his voice hitching up as Levi dips a hand down the back of his jeans.  
  
“God, you have no idea,” he laughs against Eren’s neck. “I’m so smitten with you it’s not even funny.”  
  
The words make warmth bloom in his chest and he shifts around a little, grinding his hips on Levi’s. “More?” he asks, only slightly bashful now that Levi seems to be willing to indulge him. However, the request is met with only a couple of kisses to his throat, so Eren grinds down again at the growing hardness under him.  
  
Levi lets out a choked moan and pulls Eren down by his hair for a sloppy kiss. “Aren’t you greedy,” he breathes out into Eren’s mouth. “But we’re taking things slow tonight.” There’s a tug at the hem of his t-shirt. “This needs to come off right now, though.”  
  
After Eren’s fumbled out of his shirt, he reaches for Levi’s, but has his hands batted away as Levi links fingers with his and forces his arms to drop down.  
  
“Let me take a good look at you,” Levi says, and though his voice remains gentle, there’s an edge of determination laced underneath. Due to the firm grip on his fingers, Eren has nothing to cover himself with, so he glances to the side and tries to hunch over as he feels Levi’s gaze roam across his naked torso.  
  
Eren’s not exactly insecure about his looks, but he knows that when compared to Levi’s goddamn abs of steel, he’s below average at best. Where Levi has defined muscle, Eren is more lanky, all flat planes of skin and long awkward limbs, but regardless of this Levi’s looking at him like he’s the most precious thing in the world.  
  
“You are such a babe,” he says, and the awe in his voice brings a flush to Eren’s face. Levi disentangles his fingers from Eren’s in favor of skittering them down along the line of his stomach and then hooking them in his belt loops. “You really do look amazing, I’ve barely touched you yet and you’re already hard for me.” He brushes over the noticeable bulge in Eren’s pants, but pulls away when Eren bucks into the touch, a needy whine escaping him.  
  
He’s not even aware of the fact that he’s trying to hide himself in Levi’s shoulder until Levi’s tangling a hand in his hair and pulling him back. “Look at me.” When he complies, Levi graces him with one of his rare smiles. “Good boy.” The words go right to his cock and he tries to worm even closer to Levi, even though they’re already as entangled in one another as possible.  
  
Levi’s petting his hair, playing with the long strands. “I like this, too,” he remarks. “Your hair. There are so many little things I love about you, I’m not sure where to even start.” There’s a definite hint of uncertainty in his voice, so Eren winds his arms around Levi’s neck for reassurance.  
  
“You’re doing great so far,” Eren tells him breathily with a faint nod towards his erection, “as you can see.”  
  
Levi tugs at his belt with a crooked grin. “How about we get these off as well, then?” It takes some creative maneuvering, and Eren thinks may have accidentally kicked Levi at one point, but he gets out of his pants and underwear without having to stand up and thus leave the comfort of his lap.    
  
“You too,” Eren demands as he reaches for Levi’s pants, suddenly conscious of that fact that he’s butt naked while Levi’s sitting there fully clothed.  
  
However, Levi shrugs his hands off. “This is about you, not me,” he says, the look in his eyes growing affectionate as he regards Eren. “You’re always so attentive and eager to please, aren’t you?”  
  
It’s probably a rhetorical question, but Eren feels compelled to respond anyway. “Yes?” he voices, more of a question than an answer.  
  
“Yes, you are,” Levi breathes. He’s stroking Eren’s cock, so gentle and slow that it’s making Eren squirm. “You are so loved, and it’s no wonder since you’re unbelievably kind to everyone you meet.”  
  
 _That’s an exaggeration_ , he wants to say, but then Levi swipes his thumb over his slit and he cries out a garbled imitation of Levi’s name. “Can you just get in me already?” Eren pants, dissolving into a fit of laughter when Levi blows a raspberry on the ticklish nape of his neck.  
  
“Oh, I don’t know, you do look lovely when you beg.” Levi taps at his hip and casts a suffering glance towards the bedroom. “We’re gonna have to get up for lube and condoms.”  
  
Keeping one hand on Levi for balance, Eren reaches out for his bag that’s lying on the floor. “Way ahead of you.” He digs out the bottle of lube and packet of condoms he’s packed earlier and tosses them at Levi.  
  
“Strawberry flavored?” he asks, wagging the condoms in a questioning manner.  
  
Eren shrugs. “Why not?” He wraps his arms back in their rightful place around Levi’s neck and as he presses down, he can feel Levi’s erection poking at his thigh. “Your dick, my asshole. Right now.”  
  
With a raised brow, Levi says, “I’m getting to it.” Eren watches him pop open the cap of the bottle and squeeze out a generous amount of lube. Anticipation coils in his stomach as he scoots forward and tries to rub himself on Levi, which earns him a hoarse laugh.  
  
“There, there.” Levi’s hand trails along the curve of his ass, and soon Eren feels a feather-light touch ghosting over his hole. It’s maddening, and all he can do is wait for Levi to take his time. He sinks in the very tip of his forefinger, only to pull back and rub over the twitching ring of muscle, drawing out a groan from Eren.  
  
“You fucking tease,” he complains. Levi just smirks and looks at him dead in the eye when he at last eases his finger inside Eren.  
  
He buckles into the digit, trying to take it in deeper, which makes Levi let out a dark laugh. “Told you we were going slow,” he drawls, his other hand trailing circles on Eren’s upper back. “I love how responsive and vocal you are. Even now you’re such a beautiful mess, all for me.” A shiver goes through Eren as he arches forward, his cock rubbing against the fabric of Levi’s shirt, and though it feels so good, what he really needs is for Levi to touch him more, but when he tries to stutter this out, Levi shuts him up with a kiss.  
  
“Your body’s so intriguing, I could spend forever just exploring it and finding all the different ways to get you worked up,” he murmurs, lips drifting over Eren’s skin. “Maybe I’ll do that some time and just tie you to my bed for the whole weekend.” There’s a second finger teasing at the edge of his hole, and Eren gasps when it slips inside him. Though Levi’s using plenty of lube and going agonizingly slowly, the stretch still feels somewhat uncomfortable, but when Levi presses down on his prostate, Eren forgets his discomfort entirely. White-hot pleasure shoots through him as his eyes fall closed and his hips angle into that stunning pressure.  
  
“It makes me so happy to see you enjoying yourself. You deserve all the adoration and praise in the world,” he hears Levi’s voice continue from somewhere beyond his aroused haze. “I’m so happy that you’re mine. You’re perfect.”  
  
“I’m not,” Eren argues, his face crimson as he hides in Levi’s shoulder again. He literally has Levi’s fingers up his ass, so he shouldn’t be feeling embarrassed, but he still is. It’s a sweet sort of shame that twists and churns inside him, making his cock throb.  
  
“Yes, you are. So perfect for me,” Levi croons, his other hand venturing up to cradle the back of his head while those deft fingers stroke along his walls, working him open. “Fuck, you could have practically anyone, and yet you chose me.”  
  
The hot press against his prostate and Levi’s hushed compliments on his skin are making Eren lose his composure and fast. They’ve taken each other apart dozens of times before this one, but the experience is made so much more intimate by the gentle praises Levi’s lathering him in as he caresses him from the inside.  
  
“I love you,” Eren croaks, writhing in Levi’s lap, trying to simultaneously get those fingers in deeper and also arch forward to get more friction for his cock.  
  
“Love you too, darling,” Levi shushes him, his breathing erratic on Eren’s hair. “You’re so gorgeous and so intelligent, and so important to me.” It’s too much, he’s shivering under Levi’s touch and struggling to find the words to convey what he’s feeling and how much he wants, he _needs_ Levi to keep going and to keep talking.  
  
And of course that’s when he pulls out his fingers entirely, leaving Eren to groan in disappointment. “Hey. Are you okay?” Levi calls out, sounding alarmed. Eren’s about to say that it’s fine and that Levi just needs to get in him right _now_ , but then he figures out that Levi’s concern is due to the fact that there’s a couple of tears rolling down his cheek.  
  
Eren’s crying. Huh. That’s never happened before.  
  
He wipes at his face haphazardly and gives an unsteady smile. “Sorry, yeah,” he says. “I’m good. It’s just intense.” In addition to the tears, he’s shaking a little as he grips on to Levi’s shirt to ground himself. “I love you,” he says again with an unsteady laugh.  
  
“I love you more,” Levi claims, the concern replaced with fondness. One of his hands keeps rubbing Eren’s back in a comforting manner while the other’s reaching to unbuckle his belt. Eren can’t help but lick his lips as he watches him tug his underwear a bit lower and pull out his growing hardness.  
  
“I’m getting so turned on from just looking at you, sweetheart,” Levi hums, ripping open the condom and rolling it over his shaft. “You make such a wonderful picture, all flustered and panting.” His fingers go back to teasing Eren’s hole as he mouths along the line of his jaw.  
  
Eren lets out a tiny impatient sound and pulls at Levi’s hair lightly. “Please,” he grinds out.  
  
At last, he can feel something much larger prodding at his entrance as Levi maneuvers himself into a better position.  “Well, since you asked so nicely.” He can hear the grin in Levi’s voice, that smug bastard, but since said bastard is currently easing his cock into Eren’s ass unbearably slowly, he doesn’t think it’s a good time to complain.  
  
There’s moisture at the corners of his eyes again that he tries to blink away as he relishes in the feeling of Levi’s cock stretching him open and rubbing over all his sweet spots. “Levi,” he moans, barely holding himself together as a single tear escapes from his eye. “I love you, I love you, don’t stop.” It comes out as a jumbled mess, but Levi seems to understand, stroking along Eren’s spine, now buried inside all the way and unmoving.  
  
“It’s alright, babe, I’m right here,” he murmurs, sounding just as wrecked as Eren feels, and Eren thinks, _I did that, that’s all because of **me.** _ “God, you feel amazing.” There’s a hand stroking his cock gently, and coupled with the shallow thrust against his prostate, it makes Eren whine.  
  
“Is it good?” Levi purrs, a playful edge in his voice. Eren replies by canting his hips back and bearing down, feeling each vein and contour of Levi’s cock.  
  
“What do you think?” he coos, taking in Levi’s face as he bites down on his lip with a groan.  
  
He’s holding back, Eren can tell, so to tease him more, he rocks back on his cock, moaning at the feel of it moving inside him. Levi digs his nails into Eren’s hips, his head falling back. “You have no idea what you do to me,” he grunts.  
  
“Oh, I have some idea,” Eren replies with a laugh. He’s so caught up with how deliciously Levi’s sliding in and out of him when he moves his hips that he thinks he might go insane any minute now.  
  
Luckily Levi’s steadying him as he goes back to caressing his cock with loving little strokes while Eren keeps grinding his hips, searching for that perfect angle. “Look at you, getting yourself off so beautifully,” Levi whispers, mouth only inches from his ears, and his voice is so intimate that Eren nearly sobs. “It was so brave of you to tell me about what you’re into, I’m proud of you for being so forward, it makes me feel so glad to know that you’d trust me so much.”  
  
“Don’t stop,” Eren cries out. His head falls against Levi’s shoulder and he holds on to him tight, feeling his release starting to build up. He’s overwhelmed by all the sensations and surprised that he’s still able to form sentences. “I’m so close.”  
  
“Shh, it’s okay, babe, I’ve got you,” Levi mutters against his collarbone as he sucks at the tender skin. He thumbs at the head of Eren’s cock that’s leaking precum all over his shirt, drawing out a low moan from Eren. “Go on. You can come any time you want.”  
  
Eren lets out a breathless grunt, clamping down at Levi’s cock. “You first,” he insists with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. What he really wants to say is _you’re perfect I love you I love you so much please let me see you come undone iloveyouiloveyou_ , but that’s way too many words when he’s right there on the edge.  
  
“Oh, darling, don’t worry about me.” Levi’s laugh turns into a gasp when Eren rocks back again. “Shit, if you keep doing that I’m going to come like, right now.”  
  
So of course, Eren repeats the motion, watching Levi’s head fall back. “Eren,” he calls out throatily, and the pale column of his neck looks so enticing that Eren can’t help but to latch on to it, suckling and nipping at the skin.  
  
“Levi,” he groans in response, and he can feel the cock inside him give a faint throb as Levi starts to come. Eren chants his name over and over, pressing light kisses over his neck and face.  
  
“Eren, you have no idea,” Levi moans, each word coming out as a choked mumble. “You’re gorgeous, wonderful, you’re so good for me.” With that, Eren feels heat bubble up inside him, and with one simple stroke at his cock, his vision dissolves into nothing and everything, and all that matters is the explosive bliss spreading through him when he rocks back and forth, wanton noises tumbling from his mouth as he rides out his orgasm.  
  
He crumples on top of Levi, limp and breathless, holding on to him with desperate hands. Levi’s petting his hair and holding on to him just as tightly, though. Eren can feel him pull out and he immediately misses the sense of fullness. His body is so heavy and his mind fogged with emotion as he shifts around in Levi’s lap, and he feels so safe and cherished, and it makes no sense at all, but he’s crying again, damnit, as hard as he tries to stop the tears from falling.  
  
He buries his head into Levi’s chest to conceal his tears, but Levi’s already noticed. He lets Eren wipe his face into his shirt while he carries on combing through his hair. “Are you okay, darling?” His voice is low and comforting, which makes Eren want to sob even more.  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” he whispers instead. “Just. Yeah. Intense. Sorry if I scared you.”  
  
“You did.” The brush of Levi’s fingers over the roots of his hair feels divine and he nuzzles in to the touch greedily. “But don’t worry, you can cry as much as you need to, all that matters is that you had a good time.”  
  
“Yes,” Eren chokes out, a wide smile rising to his face at the tenderness in Levi’s voice. “I think you broke me for good this time, holy crap. I don’t ever want to move.”  
  
“Me neither,” Levi hums. They fall into a silence that feels like home, impossibly wrapped up in one another. The air in the apartment is cool against Eren’s bare skin and he shivers as he tries to burrow further into the warmth under him. “Cold?” He nods at that, and soon there’s a soft blanket being wrapped around him.  
  
“Have I told you how much I adore you?” Eren mutters as Levi shifts under him, pulling his pants back up.  
  
The answer comes in a light, teasing voice. “Only a couple of minutes ago, yes. Will you be okay if I go change my clothes?” Only now Eren notices that his come is all over Levi’s pristine white shirt. He flushes at the sight, moving aside to let him stand up.  
  
“Don’t look so startled,” Levi says as he leans down to kiss him. “It’s just a shirt. I’ll be back before you know it, okay?”  
  
Eren watches him go, wrapping himself up in the blanket in search of that warmth only Levi can give him. His body feels boneless, and he knows that he will have to move and get dressed at some point, but for now he’s content in his little burrito as he stares up at the ceiling. He can hear the tap running from the bathroom, but aside from that, it’s pleasantly quiet.  
  
As promised, Levi returns only after a short while, wearing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He ruffles Eren’s hair as he passes by. “Hope pizza’s good for tonight. There’s nothing in the fridge.”  
  
Eren reaches out and pulls at him arm. “Come here,” he insists, and after Levi leans down with a skeptical look, he kisses him clumsily, grasping on to the back of his head. He tries to say something as he pulls back, but nothing comes out, so he resorts to clearing his throat in hopes that the words will come to him.  
  
“Still feeling overwhelmed?” Levi asks, to which Eren gives a nod. “Do you want me to come and hold you for a bit longer?”  
  
“That’d be nice,” he replies, so content that he’s practically purring.  
  
“I’ll get myself a blanket and I’ll be right there.” Levi disappears in to the bedroom, calling out over his shoulder with a self-satisfied voice, “So, it was that awesome?”  
  
“It really was,” Eren sighs dreamily, the memory of Levi covering him in kind words and affectionate touches fresh in his mind.  
  
When Levi comes back, he curls up by Eren’s side, enveloping him in a careful embrace. “I meant every single word, you know,” he says as he takes Eren’s hand in his and runs his lips over his knuckles.  
  
Eren responds to that by cuddling even closer to the safe heat of his body, mumbling something incoherent, and when Levi prods him for clarification, he asks, “Pet my hair again?”  
  
As Levi starts carding through the strands of brown hair, Eren relaxes against him, eyes slipping closed on their own. Pizza does sound tempting, but for now he’s happy right where he is.  
  
  
 


	2. the morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the morning, Levi wakes up to a literal foot in his face.
> 
> It takes a couple of minutes of panicked shuffling to remember that it’s not just a random limb unattached from its owner, but rather, a foot that belongs to the mass of long limbs otherwise known as Eren.
> 
> As soon as Levi remembers that, he also remembers the previous evening. Oh. Oh.

In the morning, Levi wakes up to a literal foot in his face.  
  
It takes a couple of minutes of panicked shuffling to remember that it’s not just a random limb unattached from its owner, but rather, a foot that belongs to the mass of long limbs otherwise known as Eren.  
  
As soon as Levi remembers that, he also remembers the previous evening. Oh. _Oh._  
  
Lucky for him, Eren sleeps like a rock, so Levi stumbling out of bed and getting dressed doesn’t wake him. He doesn’t even stir when Levi presses a kiss on his nose as he passes, merely snores louder, and fuck, it’s so ridiculous because his boyfriend snoring isn’t supposed to make Levi’s heart do backflips inside his chest but somehow that’s exactly what happens.  
  
After shaking off the sappiness, he pads into the kitchen and flips on the coffee machine. Coffee is what fuels Eren, and while Levi vastly prefers tea, he supposes Eren’s rubbing off on him, both figuratively and literally, as indicative of last night.  
  
Among all the other mental images from last night, Eren crying face is the one that keeps on returning to him as he busies himself with setting out breakfast. They hadn’t been tears of pain, since Eren had assured him otherwise multiple times, but now, in the light of day, the concern still won’t leave his mind.  
  
A pair of arms wrapping around his waist from behind jolt him out of his thoughts. “Morning,” Eren rumbles into his hair. His voice sounds like he’s just barely awake.  
  
“Hey.” Pressing further into the embrace, Levi cranes his head back to catch a glimpse of mussed hair and sleepy eyes. “We should talk.”  
  
The suggestion is met with a groan as Eren nuzzles deeper into his shoulder. “It’s so early,” he whines against Levi’s neck, arms winding tighter around his hips. “No talking. Coffee first.”  
  
Every morning with Eren is like this, starting with coffee before anything else. The playful graze of teeth against his nape makes Levi nearly drop his glass. “See, if you’re awake enough to do that, you’re awake enough for conversation,” he retorts and gives Eren a gentle shove with his elbow. Feeling a jab of remorse when he sees Eren’s pouty face, Levi pours him a cup of hot coffee. Eren looks stupidly grateful and rewards him with a sloppy kiss on the cheek before flopping his ass down on the kitchen island, coffee cradled in his hands. As soon as they leave him, Levi misses the feel of those hands on his body. He goes to fiddle with the toaster to mask the tiny shudder that goes through him at the thought of Eren touching him more, as if last night hadn’t already been enough.  
  
“We should talk,” he repeats once his toast has popped out, crispy and golden brown.  
  
From where he’s perched with his coffee, Eren lets out another garbled groan. “No. No serious talk in the morning,”  
  
Toast in hand, Levi strides to where Eren is sitting on the granite countertop and gradually growing more awake with each sip of coffee.  “It’s not that serious,” he replies, amusement seeping into his voice as he continues, borrowing Eren’s exact words from the previous evening. “It’s a sex thing.”  
  
Eren blinks, slow and owlish, until a look of recognition passes over his face. It’s replaced with pure horror as he flushes to the roots of his hair. “No,” he groans for the third time now, the word drawn out and agonizing. He looks so uncomfortable as he sits there, slouched over as if he’s trying to drawn into himself and disappear. “We definitely should not talk about it. In fact, we should forget it ever happened.”  
  
“You have nothing to be embarrassed about,” Levi scoffs as his arms come to wrap around Eren’s shoulders loosely. With careful hands, he strokes through Eren’s hair and pulls his head back from where it’s tilted forward. When Levi sees the worried edge in his gaze, he can’t help but to lean forward and capture his mouth in a reassuring kiss. His head is swimming with everything he wants to give to Eren, to pour out his entire soul for this one wonderful and radiant and bashful bright-eyed boy who looks at him like he’s hung the fucking moon.  
  
“Well, I don’t know,” Eren sighs as he draws back, fidgeting around in his arms. “You don’t think it’s a bit weird or anything like that?”  
  
“No, I’ve already told you a dozen times,” Levi reminds him with a fond look. “I think it’s endearing. Now stop worrying.”  
  
It doesn’t seem to soothe Eren that much, though he does stop shifting around like a trapped animal. He shakes his head and pecks Levi on the cheek. “Okay. That sure was a fun chat,” he says, reaching for the cup of coffee he’d set aside.  
  
“We’re not done,” Levi says and feels him tense all over again. In an effort to coax him out of his shell, Levi begins carding through Eren’s hair since that’s something that always makes him feel better. “Like, why? What’s the appeal of it?”  
  
A long and low wail dribbles out from Eren’s mouth as he clamps his hands over his burning red face. “Don’t make me explain it. This is so awkward,” he mumbles as he thumps his forehead on Levi’s shoulder.  
  
“It’s not awkward,” Levi claims, and well, at least for him, it’s not. He gets to hold Eren and take in his deliciously embarrassed expression, so all in all, it’s a great way to start the day. However, there’s a horrified sort of doubt that’s been stirring in his head for a while now. “Is it because I, uh, don’t say nice things to you enough in everyday life?” _Of course it is, you’re as prickly as a fucking cactus,_ he thinks and is struck with the sudden urge to crawl under a rock.  
  
That makes Eren forget about his embarrassment at least for a moment. His head snaps up in one fast motion. “Babe, no,” he says earnestly. “It’s nothing like that, no. You’re the greatest.”  
  
“What is it, then?” Levi asks, watching him with curiosity. He’s seen Eren in various different states and shades, though still sleepy and lightly flushed have to be his favorite ones. “Come on, if you tell me, I can do more of it to you.”  
  
Eren perks up visibly at the prospect of more praises, his eyes restless as they flit between Levi’s face and his own feet. “I don’t know, it makes me feel special somehow,” he admits, unable to meet Levi’s inquiring stare. “It’s just nice hearing that I mean something to you.”  
  
“You are special,” he reminds Eren with a kiss on the tip of his nose, and he’s sure that he’s going to burst at the seams with the sheer intensity of all the affection he wants to pour over Eren. Fingers pausing to massage over the sensitive nape of Eren’s neck and drawing out a breathy moan of contentment from him, Levi goes on. “Do you want me to do more of it to you, then? It’s not too embarrassing?”  
  
“Yes, please,” Eren hums, eyes falling closed as he tries to worm further into his embrace. “It’s a nice kind of embarrassment.”  
  
“Good. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.” Eren’s tanned skin is so soft and inviting against his, just begging to be marked, but before he lets himself get lost in Eren, there’s something else they should probably address. “The crying did scare me a bit. I thought I’d hurt you or something.”  
  
Eren breathes out, his hand coming up to rub at his face that’s still burning red. “I don’t know, I just…,” he tapers off, staring intently at Levi’s right ear as he searches for the words. Once he does find them, they come out in a constant, nervous stream and Levi has to listen carefully to make sense of them. “It was just unbelievable, and I was feeling so good and, and safe, somehow, with you, so I got overwhelmed by it, I guess, because I just love you so much that I don’t even know how to express it and you’re just so sweet and so perfect to me.”  
  
Levi shushes him with a press of his finger against his lips, his heart clenching when he gazes into those honest emerald eyes that look like they’re going to fill with tears again any moment now. “Eren,” he speaks, taking a deep breath to stop his voice from trembling. “Eren, my love, you sweet, wonderful thing.” His lips find their way down Eren’s neck, skimming down lightly and making Eren laugh at the sensation.  
  
When he tries to hop off the countertop and go on with his morning routines, Levi stops him with a firm hand against his bare chest. “I need more coffee,” Eren grumbles, but as Levi traces down along the line of his stomach and pauses at the waist of his boxers, he seems a little less interested in coffee all of the sudden.  
  
“Now, now. You’ve been such a good boy, Eren, aren’t you going to stick around for your reward?” Levi asks in a low voice, and in an instant, has Eren’s undivided attention.  
  
“I get a reward?” Eren asks with a sly look, his lips slightly parted and quirking up in a pleased smirk. He’s tensed in anticipation under Levi’s fingers as he traces circles over the subtle contours of his abs, and though Levi would want nothing more than to take him roughly against the kitchen counter, he wills himself to slow down.  
  
“Of course you do. You deserve all the rewards for being so good for me,” he mutters instead, his forehead leaning against Eren’s and heart pounding in his chest with all the pure, fierce love he has for this beautiful mess of long limbs and golden skin and mussed hair in his arms. “It makes me so proud that you’ve trusted me with this. I’m going to drown you in praises and worship every single flawless inch of you.” The words cause Eren to shiver, and as Levi wraps his arms around his waist, Eren’s eager to meet him halfway for a thorough kiss.  
  
From his tongue, Levi tastes black coffee, and while it’s usually a bitter taste he doesn’t care for, it’s sweeter somehow when he laps it up greedily from Eren’s mouth.  
  
It’s a challenge disentangling himself from the kiss, because Eren’s refusing to let him go anywhere. He’s leaning into Levi, plastered all over him like an affectionate octopus, and as Levi smooths down his back and feels him relax under his touch, he wants to wrap Eren up even tighter and never let him go.  
  
“You spoil me too much”, Eren laughs into his neck. “I’m literally going to get a cavity from all this sweet talk.”  
  
“Of course I’d take good care of that for you,” he replies as he draws back to carefully ghost his fingers over Eren’s features, admiring the strong angles of his brows and the full lips that are currently curving up into a faint smile. “Look at you, you’re so fucking precious, you little goober.” On a whim, he pinches at the skin of Eren’s cheek and delights in the confused squeak that follows. “How can you look so gorgeous at ass o’clock in the morning?”  
  
Eren merely hums in response and pecks him on the mouth, a vibrant laugh bubbling out of him. “It’s the coffee working its magic.” The feel of Eren’s skin right there under his fingertips is dizzying and while he could just cover Eren in light touches for hours , he’s slowly starting to fidget it Levi’s arms, anticipation rolling off of him.  
  
“You look really happy somehow,” Levi points out and nudges Eren with his head in order to see more of that bright faces he loves so much, even though Eren is currently trying to hide behind his long mop of hair.  
  
“Wonder why that is,” Eren replies in a lazy, indulgent voice that makes Levi’s toes curl. In an effort to contain the wild joy roaring in his chest, he kisses his way down Eren’s neck, pausing at his collarbone.  
  
“That’s good. I like seeing you happy,” he admits quietly as Eren’s hands come to wander up his back. “I’d do anything to make you smile, you know that? You have me completely wrapped around your finger, you asshole.” Despite of the insult, his voice sounds way too adoring to his own ears.  
  
Eren just smiles wider, so pleased he’s nearly buzzing, though if the mischievous glint in his eyes is anything to go by, it’s not just innocent happiness that has him so wound up. “Take your pants off,” he blurts out suddenly and Levi stares at him with one brow raised.  
  
“Wow, really smooth,” he replies while Eren pulls at his shirt with needy hands.  
  
“I want my reward already,” Eren tells him, mouth set in a stubborn line.  
  
“Impatient, aren’t we?” Levi sighs. His hands roam down Eren’s sides and settle at his hips. “Tell me, Eren, what do we say when we want something?”  
  
A look of confusion briefly passes over Eren’s face, but he catches on soon enough. “Please?” he tries out, his expression a mixture of hopefulness and eagerness that makes Levi want to pat him on the head. “Please take your pants off?”  
  
“That’s much better,” Levi says with an encouraging nod. “But, once again, it’s not really about me.”  
  
Eren doesn’t even pout, but instead moves on to licking at his neck, biting small indents into the skin here and there. “Pants off,” he demands, but Levi has other plans.  
  
While Eren’s preoccupied with marking up his neck with tiny yet thorough love bites, Levi takes advantage of the opportunity and slides a hand under his boxers without being noticed. It isn’t until he wraps his fingers around Eren’s cock that Eren lets out a strangled hiss and jerks forward.  
  
“Aren’t you going to fuck me?” he mouths over the marked skin that he’s claimed as his.  
  
“It’s morning,” Levi’s other hand comes to rest over his ass, rubbing small circles into his lower back. “We have plenty of time for that later.” The sound that Eren makes when Levi brushes up along the length of his shaft is like heaven. As Levi presses himself flush against Eren’s body, he mutters, “I’m an old man, Eren. I can’t keep up with your insane stamina.”  
  
“You’re not _that_ old,” Eren breathes out, his legs spreading slightly wider in a quiet request for more. Ten years, Levi wants to argue, ten years is a lot. It’s possibly the only hang-up he has about their relationship, but it’s enough to make him a bit hesitant at times. Of course, to someone as young and luminous and alive as Eren, ten years is next to nothing.  
  
“Besides, I think it’s kind of hot,” Eren continues with a sheepish shrug, studying the granite countertop intently.  “You’re so experienced and safe somehow. And maybe I might have a bit of a thing for you in gloves and a white coat.” He pauses briefly. “Or just you in general, to be honest. Everything else is just an added bonus.”  
  
Levi has to bite down hard and close his eyes for a few seconds because otherwise he’s going to lose his composure and pound Eren until he’s seeing stars. “You’re gonna be the death of me one of these days,” he says, and Eren just laughs like the little shit he is. To get him back for it, Levi lingers by the head of his cock and strokes over it with added pressure, causing Eren to roll his hips with a poorly stilted groan. “I’m still in awe that I get to be with someone as amazing as you in this way.”  
  
“You can be with me in any way you want,” Eren says, a hint of neediness in his voice as he leans into Levi.  
  
“I fully intend to,” Levi replies and presses a kiss to his temple. With each slow stroke, Eren’s squirming in his arms more and more, thrusting forward in time with the movement of his hand. When he lets go completely, Eren gives him a commanding glare, though its effect is somewhat watered down by the heavy arousal in his eyes.  
  
Levi lets his eyes roam over Eren’s body – from his lightly flushed face down along his chest and taut stomach, all the way to the thin trail of hair and the erect cock peeking out from his boxers that are only half-way pulled off, strong thighs splayed out to give Levi the perfect view.  
  
“Stop staring and do something,” Eren quips, a little breathless, and the way his supple, wet lips curl into the tiniest hint of a frown mesmerizes Levi to such an extent that he forgets to respond. In all honesty, he could stare at Eren for hours and never get enough of him, and how in the fuck is he going to put into words exactly how he feels for this boy who’s made of pure blinding starlight with entire oceans in his eyes if even Levi himself cannot comprehend how his heart nearly stops whenever Eren as much as looks at him?  
  
Since words fail him, instead he crashes his lips against Eren’s, devouring the surprised yet pleased little noise that Eren makes at the contact, his mouth falling open easily to allow Levi’s tongue to slip inside. Eren’s so eager, arms coming to wrap around his neck as he sucks Levi’s tongue in deeper. His hands are gripping on to the fabric of Levi’s shirt, and Levi can sense Eren buzzing under his touch and squirming and craving for more, so who’s he to deny him?  
  
Levi draws back with a sharp inhale, moving to kiss a wet trail down Eren’s neck. “Eren, darling, you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” he whispers, feeling Eren go rigid against him. “Just being in your presence makes me so happy.”    
  
“Oh, God,” Eren grits out, his head tilted back and eyes falling closed.  
  
Feeling smug, Levi retorts, “No, it’s just me.”  
  
Eren runs his hand up to his hair and pulls at it lightly. “You’re the worst. I hate you,” he claims with a little laugh.  
  
“I love you,” Levi replies and kisses him again, just a tiny kiss, after which Eren nestles into him and holds on tightly. He’s soft and willing in Levi’s arms, head rested on his shoulder and a smile fluttering against the crook of his neck. “You don’t even know how breathtaking you are,” Levi croons into his ear as he traces along the lines of his stomach, and, upon noticing that Eren already appears too far gone, gives him a gentle nudge. “Seriously, open your eyes.”  
  
Eren groans, his cheeks burning as he cracks his eyes open lazily. His gaze flits from Levi’s hand to his face and to the coffee cup on the counter, not sure where to focus his attention until Levi tilts his chin up and gives him an approving look.  
  
“Good boy,” he speaks in a quiet, intimate voice and enjoys the way Eren’s pupils widen with lust. He skirts his fingers down along Eren’s neck, admiring how he perks up to meet his touch. “So gorgeous, I could spend hours just playing with your neck.” Eren’s breath hitches as Levi licks along his collarbone. “You’re pretty sensitive here, too.” When he notices Eren’s eyes threatening to fall closed again, he digs his nails into the unblemished skin of his shoulders.  
  
“Eyes open,” he reminds in a low voice, and, with a nod downwards, adds, “I want you to watch yourself.” Though Eren’s face is bright red with embarrassment, he complies, casting a shy glance down at his bare torso. Levi caresses along his chest, grazing over his nipples with just a bit more pressure.  
  
“You’re simply beautiful, inside and out. I adore all of you,” he admits in a breathy tone as his hand comes to rest above where Eren’s vibrant, beating heart is encased. “I cannot find anything about you that I don’t love.”  
  
Eren laughs a little when Levi skirts his fingers down in a tickling motion and circles along the muscles of his abdomen. “I can. My hipbones are weirdly protruding,” he complains, shifting under Levi’s reverent gaze.  
  
“Shush.” He shuts Eren up with a firm kiss that leaves both of them panting when they part. “Every single thing about you is wonderful.” To stress his point, he rubs over the supposedly weird hipbones, dipping into Eren’s boxers. “Just look how perfectly my hands fit here, as if they were made for holding you.” Eren’s tan complexion makes a lovely contrast against his paler skin, the lithe muscles underneath tightening as Levi’s fingers wander even lower to play with the short hair at the base of his cock.  
  
“Could you please touch me?” Eren breathes out, straining and taut against him, and Levi has to give him some credit for his manners. He sorely wants to tease Eren, to drive him to the edge and then let go, only to bring him right back countless times, over and over again, yet never all the way, but it’s early in the morning and Levi still has some mercy left in him.  
  
“I don’t know, Eren,” he murmurs against his neck. His index finger is just barely circling the head of Eren’s cock, but he can tell it’s not nearly enough for Eren. “Have you been good enough for that?”  
  
Eren sucks in a sharp breath, clinging to him and trying to get closer. “I have,” he moans when Levi gives his cock a light squeeze. “I kept my eyes open and everything, and, and…” He’s grasping for words, and when he seems to find none, Levi steps in.  
  
“You really have, sweetheart,” he purrs, and Eren fucking melts in his embrace. “You’re always good for me, all the time, babe. You know that, don’t you?” The response that follows is more of a groan than an articulated expression, so Levi pulls back at his hair lightly to lock eyes with him. “Say it,” he commands, kind yet determined as he at last fully wraps his fingers around Eren’s cock.  
  
Eren’s eyes are wide and questioning, perhaps even startled when he stares at Levi. “S-say what?”  
  
“That you’re a good boy,” Levi says, lips twitching up in the tiniest of smirks when Eren gets even more flustered now that the order is clear to him.  
  
“W-what? I can’t, it’s too embarrassing,” he stammers, angling his hips forward as he hides his face into Levi’s shoulder. Eren’s simply irresistible like this, blushing and squirming around in his arms. It makes Levi want to ravish him even more, but he holds himself back – besides, he likes making Eren work for his reward.  
  
To encourage him, Levi drags his teeth across his neck while giving his cock a loving stroke. “You can, darling, because you know it’s true,” he mutters, feeling Eren swallow heavily. Maybe they should have done this on a more comfortable surface, because Levi wants, no, _needs_ to lay Eren down and kiss him all over and give him all the reassurance in the world. Instead, all he can do is hold on to him like he’s the most important thing in the world – because he is – while working his hand over his cock in slow motions.  “It’s okay, you can say it,”  
  
Something resembling a sob escapes Eren, but he forces it down. “I’m… a good boy,” he stutters, dissolving into a whimper when Levi reaches down to brush at the underside of his balls.  
  
“Yes, you are, Eren, you’re so good for me,” he murmurs, reaching around with his free hand to shrug off his pants. Though so far he’s been focused on Eren’s pleasure, his own raging erection is growing difficult to ignore. “Eyes open, remember. Look at how pretty you are right now.” He drags his finger through the precome dribbling out from Eren’s cock, drawing tiny circles along the shaft. “Then again, you’re always pretty, but especially now when you’re so tense and wanting.”  
  
It must make him even more flustered, but Eren gazes down at his own stiff cock that’s brushing against Levi’s when he angles his hips. “Can I… can I touch you?” he asks, sounding so timid and innocent despite of what they’re doing, and of course Levi could never say no to such a request. “Please?”  
  
“Sure, darling. Here, we’ll do it together.” Levi guides Eren to wrap his hand around both of their cocks, and the friction combined with Eren’s heavy breathing fanning on his skin is enough to make him let out a moan. With his own fingers resting over Eren’s, he drags their linked hands down in a careful stroke, all the way to the base and back to the tip again. “Fuck, that’s it, Eren, you’re such a good boy, you’re my good boy.”  
  
“Yes,” Eren all but whines. “Yours. Always.” His free hand is gripping on to Levi’s shoulder so it’ll surely leave a bruise, and the thought of Eren leaving his marks on him only makes more arousal bubble up in the pit of his stomach.  
  
“Eren, fuck, I love you.” His voice sounds so broken, but apparently Eren doesn’t mind as he responds by shifting closer and increasing their pace, fingers still twined with Levi’s.  
  
“I love you too.” It’s spoken in a breathy moan, so garbled that Levi can barely make it out. Eren’s biting down on his lip, the look in his eyes growing hazy. “Levi, I’m going to come, _please_.”  
  
It takes him a moment to realize that Eren’s asking him for permission. “Yeah, go ahead, you’ve earned it for being so good.” He draws back just enough to get a good look of Eren’s blissful face. “Keep your eyes on me, though,” he reminds, seeing the response to that written all over Eren’s face. “And yes, you can, I know you can. You want to be good for me, don’t you, Eren?” It’s spoken in a husky whisper against Eren’s trembling lips.  
  
“I do,” he moans out and rocks further into the pressure against his cock, eyes barely staying open. He’s trying so hard, Levi can tell, he’s trying and seeing him strain under all that effort is enough to bring Levi that much closer to his own completion. With a muffled groan, Eren calls out, “Fuck, I’m right there.”  
  
“Me too.” The only thing Levi can focus on is the delicious slide of Eren’s cock against his, slick and tight in the confines of their joined hands. He breathes out a long exhale, pinning Eren under his stare. “Come on, eyes on me, come for me, babe. Let me see you.”  
  
A soundless groan wrecks Eren’s body as he bucks against their hands, his back arched and his entire body tense, but eyes still locked with Levi’s. “That’s it. You’re my good boy,” Levi pants, and that’s what sends Eren over the edge. His lips part on their own to form a small o and a wanton sound escapes him as he holds on to Levi and allows his release to take over. Just from looking at his eyes, Levi can tell the exact moment the orgasm hits him – there’s tears welling up at the corners, the entire iris just a black circle with a thin green edge as he rubs against Levi, his cock throbbing and shooting out thin strands of come in between their bodies.  
  
When he breathes out Levi’s name from the back of this throat like a desperate plea, it makes him lose it, too. His hips thrust forward violently and he lets out a groan as burning color explodes behind his eyelids that have fallen closed without him noticing. All that’s keeping him upright is Eren’s arm around his shoulder and the sturdy counter he leans against as he rides out his orgasm, head tilted back and mouth open.  
  
The next thing he registers is Eren latching on to his bared neck, sucking hickeys along his collar. His first reaction is to wind his arms around Eren tight, and the way their bodies fit together in the lingering morning light is everything he’s ever yearned for.  
  
“I don’t want to move,” Eren mutters, stifling a yawn.  
  
“Same.” Speaking is too bothersome for Levi at the moment. He’s faintly aware of the come coating both of their abdomens and clothing, but his main priority right now is Eren.  
  
(If he’s honest with himself, his main priority is always Eren. However, that thought is too vast and unexplainable for him to handle, but he files it away for future reference. Just in case.)  
  
“We should go shower,” he says instead and makes no effort to move.  
  
“We should,” Eren agrees, scratching at Levi’s undercut like one might scratch a cat.  
  
“And breakfast,” he continues. “Coffee.”  
  
“Yeah,” Eren hums in response. He wraps a leg around Levi’s in an attempt to draw him even closer. It looks like all that will have to wait for at least a few more minutes, because neither one of them are too keen on moving and Levi feels so stupidly happy that he worries he’ll never be able to wipe the dumb smile off his face as he stands there, half-naked in his kitchen.

(Maybe it could be their kitchen someday.  
  
 Or maybe it already is.)   
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck me with a fucking rake:):):):):):))) when real life is screwing me over, i cope by writing random smut apparently. 
> 
> come and talk to me on tumblr at http://crying-abt-fictional-people.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> not gonna lie, this was just an excuse for me to write blatant fluff and smut and praise kink. come and sit down with me and i will seriously talk to u about ereri praise kink for hours. i'm not kidding. 
> 
> you can also find this fic on my tumblr at http://crying-abt-fictional-people.tumblr.com


End file.
